This invention relates to dryer timers having a principal group of timing cams operating at timing speed and having another cam operating at higher speed with the two speeds being obtained from a single motor provided with two outputs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,119 shows such a timer and illustrates the design problems sought to be overcome by the present design. The switch blade configuration is costly and doesn't work very well due to the fact the blades have too many bends and most of the bends are at a substantial distance from the contact bearing end of the blade which makes it difficult to maintain proper contact pressure and contact gap. Most of the blades have terminals riveted to them and this is expensive and introduces potential electrical losses. The manner of mounting the cams on the arbor leaves much to be desired by way of accuracy. The timer is provided with an expensive clutch which is prone to wear out.